The Forbidden Love
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: I'm discountinuing this story because nobody really likes it. Maybe I'll start writing it again in the future. If anybody still wants to read it here's the summary: Percy and Annabeth have been reincarnated. Even in this life their love is not well liked by their parents.
1. Background Information

I have so many ideas that I never get to write the stories. Eventually I will though. This story is called The Forbidden Love.

Here are the names the characters are going to use and I do not own PJO. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

Annabeth: Cassandra Helen Amaya

Athena: Catherine Amaya

Hades: Harry Aikawa

Hera: Hailey Green

Nico: Lucas Nathan Aikawa

Persephone: Penelope Aikawa

Percy: Joshua Peris Perry

Poseidon: Philip Perry

Thalia: Victoria Tori Green

Zeus: Zane Green

Characters I own:

Samantha Scarlett Asano

Joseph Jake Perry

Sam Asano

Adrian Asano

Michael Matt Perry

Background Information:  
>- Cassandra is half siblings with the Asanos'.<br>- Joshua is cousins with Matt and Jake.  
>- The characters move homes a lot.<br>- Catherine has two houses and so does Philip.  
>- Catherine,Harry,Hailey,Philip, and Zane all work together.<p>

I'm going to put up a poll. Which one? PercyXAnnabeth or PoseidonXAthena?


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own PJO. Thanks to only 3 people who voted on the poll. :) -_-

* * *

><p>Catherine and Philip were waiting for their families to pick them up from PTI Airport. The two had just got back from a business trip. Their families were coming together. So, Catherine and Philip were siting in a cafe watching the news.<p>

" An accident has occurred on I-40 to PTI Airport." the newsreporter said. " I guess Fredrick will be running late." Philip said. "Several people were injured when an unidentified drunk driver driving a truck crashed into a van. The injured people have been identified as Sally Perry, Henri Asano, Samantha Asano, Sam Asano, Adrian Asano, Joseph Perry, and Micheal Perry. Fredrick Amaya was dead on arrival. Cassandra Amaya and Joshua Perry were uninjured. The injured people will be treated at the nearby hospital." the two heard from the television.

Catherine was shocked and started to burst into tears. Philip got up and started to comfort her. Catherine's phone starts to ring.  
>"H-hello?" "Mom?" Adrian said. "Adrian! Are you alright? How are the others?" " I guess you already know. Mrs. Perry and Dad are in critical condition. Scarlett and Jake got some stitches and casts for their arms. Sam, Matt, and me got concussions, except I'm the only one who didn't have to get any stitches." Adrian told his mother. Catherine continues to talk to Adrian and finally she hangs up. "Let's go." "How are we going to get to the hospital?" "Have you forgotten? Harry's car is in the parking garage." "Oh yeah! Okay, let's go."<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm going to call myself Evangeline now. Also I'll be changing my pen name to Butterfly of the Night.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or GG

* * *

><p>Catherine's POV<p>

Philip and I have just reached the 2nd lvl of the parking garage, we walk out of the elevator then up to Harry's car.  
>"Philip what did you do with the keys?" "Hold on they're in my suitcase." He opens his suitcase gets out the keys.<br>I zip up his suitcase. "Catherine which key is it?" "The one that has the 'H' on it." He then opens the car and opens the trunk ,and then starts putting our luggage in the trunk. I got in the car and Philip joined me shortly after. He starts the car and we drive away in the Matrix.

We pay for parking and then head to the hospital. When we got inside the hospital we found my children and Philip's son and nephews waiting in the lobby.  
>"Sam,Adrian? How's your dad?" I said. I felt like screaming. I can't lose anybody else.<br>"Mother. Father and are in intensive care. They've been transferred to UNC." Samantha told me sadly.

Philip's POV:

After Scarlett told Catherine the news she was emotionless. I told everybody to stay right there. I went back to the car drove back to the neighborhood we lived in. I parked Harry's car in his driveway then I got out and locked it. I walked over to Catherine's garage and opened it and got Cassie's spare car seat.  
>Then I walked across the street to my garage and got Josh's spare car seat. I put the car seats in the second row of my sequoia and then drove back to the hospital.<p>

I park and go to the hospital lobby. "You're back. Where did you go?" Sam asked me once he saw me. "I went to change cars. The other car couldn't fit everybody. Come on let's get going to UNC."  
>Everybody followed me out to the parking lot. Catherine was still emotionless. I put Cassie and Josh into there car seats and told Jake and Matt to put the carriers in the trunk. Then everybody got in.<p>

* * *

><p>Plz review. I'm updating my stories by how many views they get. But I'll also update a story that gets a new review.<p>

~ Evangeline


End file.
